Lo que siento en realidad
by Fairy Mary
Summary: Cuando aceptas lo que realmente sientes... Las cosas pueden cambiar y para mejorar.
1. Una Decepsión

Hi!!! Este es un nuevo fic. Algunas cosas que están aquí son experiencias propias. Espero que les guste mucho. Aquí va... ------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
UNA DECEPSIÓN  
  
La chica se encontraba en su habitación; simplemente cerró la puerta, fue hasta su cama y las imágenes del chico que ella amaba amando a otra venían a su mente aunque ella no lo quisiera así. Esas imágenes eran las causantes de que la pobre chica estuviera llorando durante toda la noche, sin preocuparse por nada más.  
  
¿Cómo es posible que hayan pasado 4 años y aún lo continúe queriendo tanto? Esta era la única pregunta que venía a ella. Pensaba en cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, el chico del que se había enamorado aún siguiera presente en sus pensamientos, pero, sobre todo, presente en su corazón. Había sido un amor a primera vista, un amor infantil.  
  
Era suficiente: ya no podía seguir llorando así. Decidió encender la radio, pero esa canción:  
  
Para qué mi boca, si no te prueba  
Para qué mis labios, si no te besan  
Para qué mi corazón que tu amor no siente  
Para qué mi vida, si no te tiene a TI  
  
¡Qué coincidencia! Esa canción expresaba exactamente lo que ella sentía. Haberlo visto tan feliz con otra, había sido como si le quitaran su razón de existir. Ella siempre había sido muy sentimental, pero jamás había llorado tanto por una sólo persona y estaba empezando a sentir que no valía la pena gastar sus lágrimas por alguien que la veía sólo como una amiga, o...¿ Ni siquiera eso? Tal vez la veía tan sólo como una conocida más, de las muchas que tenía.  
  
Nunca había expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ellos dos eran tan distintos: ella una sentimental, vanidosa, le gustaba ser el centro de atención, inocente; pero él era solitario, parecía no preocuparse por su imagen (aunque parecía no hacerle falta), tal vez despreocupado.  
  
Ahora que lo pensaba, ella había hecho creer a los demás y hasta a sí misma que se había fijado en otra chico. Sabía que ese chico se había fijado en ella y al decir que ella le correspondía, se había hecho sentir amada y que ella amaba el chico. Todo había sido una mentira producido por su propia mente para tratar de olvidar su verdadero amor.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más le dolía era que la chica que su querido amaba era una de sus mejores amigas. Tratar de aceptarlo había sido muy doloroso para ella. Y pensando en esto, se quedó dormida.  
  
Sra. Tachicawa: ¡¡¡Mimi despierta!!!  
  
Mimi despertó, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior. Se arregló rápido pero cuidadosamente para ir al colegio.  
  
La semana pasada había vuelto a Odiaba, ahora para quedarse. Todos sus viejos amigos habían ido al aeropuerto. Tai con su pelo siempre alborotado, Izzi con su computadora portátil, Joe con sus lentes, Kari quien ya era una señorita, TK había crecido bastante y por último Matt y Sora... ¡JUNTOS! Sintió que algo le atravesó el corazón , se sintió demasiado mal por lo que simplemente los saludó y les dijo que estaba muy cansada por lo que quería irse rápido a su casa. Todos, un poco extrañados, la vieron irse en el auto con sus padres. Mimi no había salido de sus casa o hablado con sus amigos en toda la semana, pero hoy debía enfrentarse a todos , pero sobre todo a Matt y a Sora.  
  
En el camino iba pensando en cómo pudo ser que ellos dos se unieron. Hace 4 años, antes de que Mimi se fuera a Estados Unidos, ella había creído que entre quienes se iba a dar una relación era entre Tai y Sora, que eran más unidos que cualquier otro. Pero... ¿Qué había cambiado?  
  
Llegó al colegio, pero no vio a ningún conocido. En su clase se encontró con Izzi quien la saludó y siguió en sus cosas. Era una suerte tener a un compañero tan distraído, pero mejor aún, no ser compañera de Matt, Sora y Tai, quienes eran un año mayor que ella.  
  
Ya era hora de recreo, Mimi se dirigió al comedor. Era su primer día en ese colegio, por lo que muchos chicos no podían evitar admirar la belleza de la nueva alumna, con sus ojos color miel y su cabello castaño suelto; pero Mimi estaba tan distraída pensando en Matt que no les prestó atención. De repente una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Sora: Mimi, ven a sentarte con nosotros.  
  
Tai, Matt y Sora estaban sentados en una mesa. Pero era extraño, habían muchas chicas alrededor.  
  
Chica 1: Matt ¿Me podría sentar junto a ti?  
  
Matt: Lárguense de una vez, además este asiento está reservado para mi amiga.  
  
Chica 2: Hay cómo las envidio, tanto a la nueva como a tu novia Sora.  
  
Sora: Podrían dejarnos en paz de una vez, por favor.  
  
Chica 3: Discúlpanos Sora, ya no los interrumpiremos.  
  
Sora: No te preocupes Mimi, ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de Mimi.  
  
Aunque la preocupación de Mimi era más por ver a tantas chicas tras Matt que por el hecho de que Sora no se pusiera celosa. Esta significaba una posibilidad más pequeña de que Matt se fijara alguna vez en ella teniendo a otro ciento e chicas de donde escoger.  
  
Tai: Mimi ¿Estás bien?- dijo al ver a su amiga pálida.  
  
Mimi: No te preocupes, me sentí un poco mareada.  
  
Matt: ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?  
  
Mimi: No, no es necesario. Pero gracias.  
  
Sora: Yo debo irme ya, porque prometía una compañera ayudarle con su trabajo.  
  
Matt: Pues chao- dijo y le dio un beso a Sora. De repente Mimi, que observaba la escena con mucho dolor, notó que su vista se nublaba y e ahí no supo más...  
  
HOLA!!! Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, que es totalmente Mimato. Escríbanme Reviews para hacerme sugerencias o si quieren quejarse. También pueden hacerlo a mmora97@hotmail.com  
  
Prometo actualizarlo pronto. P.D.: También pueden leer mi otro fic. Se llama Why Not? CHAO 


	2. Plática con una amiga

HOLA!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les esté gustando. Aquí se los dejo... ------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
PLÁTICA CON UNA AMIGA  
  
Mimi había despertado en la enfermería y oía lo que decían:  
  
Enfermera: Parece que fue por una gran impresión.  
  
Matt: Pero... ¿Qué pudo haber sido lo que le causó esa impresión?  
  
Tai: Pues fue luego de que besaras a Sora.  
  
Matt: No pudo haber sido por eso... ¡Mira, ya despertó!  
  
Enfermera: ¿Cómo te sientes niña?  
  
Pero en lugar de responder, Mimi salió corriendo. Tai vio una lágrima en su mejilla, pero no se lo dijo a Matt. Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos por su reacción.  
  
Mimi se fue a su casa. Quería expresar sus sentimientos pero no sabía cómo. De repente fue como si la inspiración llagara a ella. Sacó una hoja y un lápiz, y escribió:  
  
Desde el momento en que te vi  
De alguna manera sentí  
Que podrías ser para mí  
Pero lentamente comprendí  
Que nunca estarías junto a mí  
  
Wow- se dijo a sí misma- Es increíble que yo escribiera eso. Nunca serví para esas cosas. Eso demuestra de lo que soy capaz, de hacer cualquier cosa por el amor que siento. (N/A: Este poema lo escribí yo cuando estaba pasando por una situación muy parecida... Espero que les guste)  
  
Luego pensó en que no podía permitir que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, ya que no se quería interponer en la relación de Matt y Sora.  
  
Michael- Dijo de repente- Como desearía que estuvieras conmigo, tú siempre supiste mis sentimientos, siempre me comprendiste, siempre me apoyaste. Si estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías.  
  
Mientras Mimi había estado en Estados Unidos se había hecho muy amiga de Michael. Le había confiado a él todos sus sentimientos, hasta los que sentía hacia Matt. Él trataba de siempre de hacerla sonreír, que no estuviera triste. Tan sólo habían pasado 2 semanas y ya los extrañaba.  
  
Durante esa semana había evitado encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero uno de esos días:  
  
Anna: ¿Eres tonta o qué?- le reclamó la chica, con un tono molesto.  
  
Mimi: ¿Sorry? O sea... ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañada por la pregunta, que venía de una desconocida.  
  
Anna: ¿Cómo es posible que desaproveches la oportunidad de sentarte con el chico más popular del cole?  
  
Mimi: No sé a qué te refieres.  
  
Anna: Muchas desearíamos que Matt nos dirigiera la palabra. Pero tú... Él hasta te invita a que te sientes con él y tú en cambio vienes a sentarte a este lugar tan sólo, en lugar de ir con él.  
  
Mimi: tú no me entenderías, así es que déjame en paz. Please!!!  
  
Anna: Como quieras, pero al menos piensa un poco en lo que te digo.  
  
Ya había llegado el viernes y Mimi, en su casa, se sentía aliviada porque durante el fin de semana podría dejar de disimular. De repente sonó el teléfono.  
  
Mimi: YO CONTESTO- gritó desde su habitación- ¿Bueno?  
  
Sora: ¡Hola Mimi! Soy Sora.  
  
Mimi: ¿Sora?- preguntó un poco preocupada- ¡Hola!  
  
Sora: Te hablaba que nos viéramos en una pastelería para que podamos conversar.  
  
Mimi: Sora, lo que sucede es que yo...  
  
Sora: Por favor Mimi, quiero hablar contigo. Desde que volviste casi ni te he visto.  
  
Mimi: Yo... De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora te gustaría que nos viéramos?  
  
Sora: Dentro de hora en la pastelería de la calle Tchaikovsky.  
  
Mimi: Bien, ahí estaré.  
  
Sora: Te espero. Chao.  
  
En cuanto colgó, Mimi empezó a arreglarse. En cuanto terminó se dirigió a la pastelería. No quería llegar tarde a la cita con su amiga.  
  
Sora: ¡Mimi, por aquí!- le gritó desde una mesa.  
  
Mimi: Hola Sora. ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
Sora: Muy bien... ¡Oye Mimi, te ves muy bien!  
  
Mimi: Gracias, igual tú- dijo. De hecho ahora que veía bien a Sora, notó que se había vuelto más ¡Femenina! Ahora se arreglaba más, se preocupada más por su imagen.  
  
Sora: Gracias. Mimi... he estado muy preocupada por ti. Parece que no nos recordaras.  
  
Mimi se sorprendió: ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Sora: Sí, desde que regresaste te has apartado de nosotros, como que nos evitas. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, amiga? ¿Porqué estás así?  
  
Mimi: ¿Sora, que no entiendes? Yo no puedo regresar después de 4 años y pretender que todo sigue igual. Muchas cosas han cambiado, ustedes han cambiado. Tai ya maduró. Izzi.. bueno, creo que sigue igual- dijo, provocando que Sora riera- Joe se volvió más estudioso, TK y Kari ya crecieron y tú y Matt... ahora salen juntos. Yo misma ha cambiado. Además extraño muchas cosas de Estados Unidos.  
  
Sora: Pero Mimi, a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo tus amigos.  
  
Mimi: Lo siento Sora, no debía hablarte así- dijo arrepentida,  
  
Sora: No te preocupes Mimi. Pero yo te conozco y sé que no es tan sólo por eso que estás así.  
  
Mimi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.  
  
Sora: Vamos Mimi... a pesar de los años no se olvida a una verdadera amiga.  
  
Mimi: Tienes razón... no es sólo por eso- dijo resignada.  
  
Sora: Es por un chico.  
  
Mimi: ¿QUÉ? Pero... sí, un chico que no me corresponderá.  
  
Sora: ¿Y por qué no? Eres una chica muy linda y gentil. Muchos chicos quisieran estar contigo.  
  
Mimi: No creo que él piense igual, y menos ahora que estamos tan lejos el uno del otro.  
  
Sora: ¡Oh Mimi! Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte.  
  
Mimi: Gracias amiga, pero creo que ya se me hizo tarde y debo volver a mi casa.  
  
Sora: Tienes razón. Nos vemos en el cole y... trata de no pensar en él.  
  
Ojalá fuera tan fácil- pensaba Mimi mientras caminaba a su casa. Sora en cambio, ya estaba planeando algo para que su amiga mejorara de humor; había pensado que Mimi estaba hablando de...  
  
¿Qué les pareció?¿A quien habrá pensado Sora que se refería Mimi?... Espero que lo sigan leyendo, prometo actualizarlo pronto. Porfa escríbanme Reviews o a mi e-mail: mmora97@hotmail.com Nos vemos... 


	3. Una visita inesperada

Hi!!! Again... Aquí está el 3° capítulo, sé que duré mucho en bajarlo pero es que estoy en exámenes del cole. Pero aquí se los dejo...  
  
UNA VISITA INESPERADA  
  
Mimi: ¡¡¡¿Michael?!!!- no lo podía creer. El lunes al llegar al colegio, cuando entró a su clase, se sorprendió demasiado al ver a su gran amigo ahí sentado.  
  
Michael: ¡Qué gusto verte Mimi!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Profesor: Alumnos, quiero presentarles a Michael Lang (N/A: no sé cual es el apellido de Michael, pero Lang me gusta) un estudiante de Estados Unidos que será nuestro invitado durante esta semana.  
  
Mimi: Michael, no lo puedo creer, esto es increíble. Pero... ¿Cómo?  
  
Michael Bueno; una de tus amigas me llamó diciendo me que estaba muy preocupada por ti, por tu actitud y me convenció para que viniera a verte.  
  
Mimi: "Sora"- pensó- Excelente, tengo tanto que contarte... ven a mi casa después del cole para hablar.  
  
Michael: Claro.- dijo sonriéndole.  
  
En el recreo...  
  
Michael: Mimi, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos, especialmente a ese tal Matt- dijo en tono despectivo.  
  
Mimi: Claro, pero...- iba a empezar a llorar- Tengo tanto que contarte-Mostró un sentimiento de tristeza.  
  
Michael: ¿Qué pasó Mimi? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te hicieron?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
Mimi: Son muchas preguntas. Te responderé en casa- dijo ya mejorando de ánimo- ¡Vamos, ahí están!  
  
Sora: ¡Hola Mimi! Ya te veo un poco más feliz...  
  
Mimi: Gracias Sora. Chicos, quiero presentarles a Michael. Michael, ellos son Izzi, Tai, Sora y Matt; faltan Joe, TK y Kari que no están en este colegio.  
  
Michael: Un gusto chicos. Mimi me ha hablado tan bien y tanto de ustedes que siento que los conozco.  
  
Tai, tratando de presumir que sabía algo de inglés (aunque no sabía nada) le respondió: Hi guy. How are you?- pero lo dijo con una pésima pronunciación, provocando que todos rieran.  
  
Mimi: Look boy, maybe you were trying to be cool, but you look like a fool to me, so shut up- dijo, haciendo que los demás se rieran más al ver la cara de Tai, que obviamente no entendió nada. ¬_¬ - Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir ¿Vamos Michael?  
  
Michael: Claro princesa- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Mimi: Por favor... te he dicho que no me digas así- dijo apenada- Bueno, chao chicos.  
  
Todos, menos Matt: Chao Mimi. Fue un placer Michael- en realidad a Matt no le agradaba el chico.  
  
Cuando Mimi y Michael se retiraron, los demás se quedaron hablando:  
  
Matt: ¿Quién es este tipo y porqué le dice princesa a Mimi?- preguntó en tono de reclamo.  
  
Sora: Tranquilo, es un amigo de Mimi de Estados Unidos- dijo sorprendida por la reacción de su novio.  
  
Izzi: Cierto Matt, tranquilízate. No veo el porqué de tu reacción...¿Cómo decirlo?...Celosa.  
  
Matt: Claro que no son celos tonto. "¿O sí?"- pensó- "No... no puede ser."  
  
Tai: Matt tiene razón, no está celoso. Además tiene novia.  
  
Matt: Cierto, pero...¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?- preguntó ansioso.  
  
Sora: Yo lo invité. – dijo sorprendida.  
  
Tai: ¿Tú? ¿Para qué?  
  
Sora: No lo puedo creer ¡Qué insensibles son! No puede ser que no se dieran cuenta de que Mimi estuvo muy rara durante la semana pasada.  
  
Izzi: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?  
  
Sora: Pues que yo SÍ me preocupé por mi amiga. Hablé con ella, y por lo que me había contado, pensé que si Michael venía, podría ayudarla.  
  
Tai: Pero... ¿Porqué él?  
  
Sora: Porque Mimi lo quiere.  
  
Matt: ¿Qué? No puede ser- gritó de repente.  
  
Sora: ¿Y porqué no?- dijo molesta por las palabras de su novio.  
  
Matt: Olvídalo...- Matt se cuestionaba a sí mismo por haber reaccionado así. Nunca le había importado del todo lo que pasara con Mimi; ella siempre le había parecido muy mimada, aunque al final de su viaje por el Digimundo hace 4 años ella había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente. Pero luego pensó en la Mimi que acababa de llegar de Estados Unidos, la Mimi a la que apenas había podido ver, la Mimi que seguí siendo vanidosa, pero que había madurado; la Mimi que mantenía su pureza y con ella un misterio...  
  
"No"- pensó de repente- "Ella no puede estar en mi mente. Yo estoy con Sora."  
  
Ya el colegio había terminado y en la casa Tachicawa se encontraban dos amigos conversando:  
  
Michael: Muy bien. Ahora estoy listo par escuchar todo lo que me tengas que contar, amiga.  
  
Mimi no aguantó y empezó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse... –Ya el nunca se fijará en mí.  
  
Michael sabía perfectamente que ella se refería a Matt- Pero... ¿Porqué?  
  
Mimi: Porque él está con alguien más y la quiere... Quiere a su novia...- no pudo continuar.  
  
Michael: Tranquilízate, yo te voy a ayudar. Ahora dime quién es su novia.  
  
Mimi: Es Sora... MI amiga.  
  
Michael: "Pobre Mimi"- pensó- "Pero ¿Qué le diré para consolarla?" Tranquilízate, yo vine aquí para hacerte sentir mejor y no me iré de Japón hasta conseguirlo.  
  
Mimi: ¡Gracias, eres el mejor delos amigos!- dijo ya un poco mejor.  
  
Michael: Por ti... soy lo que sea- dijo secando una lágrima de la mejilla de Mimi con su pañuelo.  
  
Siguieron hablando y tratando de buscar la solución al problema de Mimi. Debían saber qué sentía Matt por ella pero sin interponerse en su relación con Sora. Y de repente...  
  
Michael: ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo!- dijo con un bombillo encendido en su cabeza y le contó su idea a Mimi.  
  
Mimi: ¡Genial!...  
  
¿Qué les pareció? ¡Qué tierno Michael! ¡Es tan buen amigo! Además... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Matt? ¿En realidad habrá estado celoso?... Bueno esas preguntas se las contestaré después, para eso deben seguir leyendo. Please... escríbanme Reviews o e-mail a: mmora97@hormail.com BYE 


	4. El plan puesto en práctica

Hola de nuevo.... Aquí está el cuarto capítulo, después de bastante tiempo. Se les dejo para que lo lean.  
  
EL PLAN EN PRÁCTICA  
  
Al día siguiente en el colegio, Mimi ya había mejorado radicalmente de humor y todo gracias al plan de Michael. Estaba segura que con él sabría lo que Matt sentía por ella sin interponerse entre él y Sora, y si sentía algo por ella, le diría lo que sentía por él. En el recreo:  
  
Michael: Mimi, lo mejor será que nos sentemos con tus amigos.  
  
Mimi: De acuerdo, vamos.  
  
Sora: ¡Mimi! Que bien que te vengas a sentar con nosotros.  
  
Mimi: Sí, bueno... ya era hora de que volviera con mis amigos. Es decir, después de estos cuatro años separados, aún seguimos siendo amigos. ¿Cierto?  
  
Tai: Por supuesto Mimi. Me alegro de que estés con nosotros.  
  
Michael: Creo que le hice ver cuanto la aprecian sus amigos. Además de divertimos mucho en su casa ayer.  
  
Matt: ¿Qué tú fuiste a casa de Mimi ayer? Y... ¿Porqué?- preguntó un poco preocupado.  
  
Mimi: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algún problema en que invite a personas especiales a mi casa?  
  
Matt: "Así que personas especiales..."- pensó- No, no hay problema, pero me extraña que no nos hayas invitado a nosotros, que también somos especiales ¿O no?  
  
Sora; Cálmate amor, segura que ella nos invitará ¿Verdad Mimi?- "OO"  
  
Mimi: Claro, podrían ir... no sé... creo que pasado mañana o la próxima semana.  
  
Izzi: ¿Y porqué no hoy mismo?  
  
Michael: Es que Mimi y yo tenemos planes para hoy y mañana.  
  
Matt: ¿Qué?- no estaba muy a gusto con esa situación.  
  
Tai: Tranquilízate Matt- se lo dice en voz baja para que los demás no lo oigan- Si no fueras novio de Sora ni te conociera tan bien, pensaría que estás interesado en Mimi y que estás celoso de Michael.  
  
Matt: Deja de decir estupideces- le gritó indignado.  
  
Sora: ¿De qué hablas Matt?- preguntó intrigada.  
  
Matt: Nada, es solo que a Tai se le ocurre cada idea...  
  
Michael: Bueno, Mimi y yo nos tenemos que ir- apenas dijo esto, ambos se levantaron de la mesa, Michael puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mimi: todo era parte del plan. Mimi quería ver qué reacción había tenido Matt ante aquella situación, se volvió y...  
  
Mimi: Por cierto Matt...- dijo volteando con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Matt: ¿Sí?- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Mimi: Para mí, algunos son más especiales que otros.  
  
Matt enrojeció, pareció haber sido por el enojo. Mimi, por su parte, estaba satisfecha con la reacción que había tenido su amado. Era como si a él le molestara que ella estuviera con Michael.  
  
"No puede ser..."- pensaba Matt- "No veo porqué me molesta que Mimi está con Michael, él es un buen chico, digno de Mimi"- Pero había algo que hacía que Matt se molestara porque Mimi le prestara más atención al norteamericano que a él.- "¿Porqué estaré confundido?"  
  
Matt continuó pensando en ello durante todo el día; incluso en el ensayo que tenía con su banda a la salida del colegio, se notaba muy distraído. Sus compañeros le preguntaban qué le pasaba- Lo siento- les respondía. Luego se fue dejándolos intrigados- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos?- se preguntaba.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Mimi, ella y Michael se encontraban "conversando"...  
  
Mimi: ¿Lo notaste Michael?...  
  
Michael: ¿Mimi?  
  
Mimi: Fue genial, estaba confundido y...  
  
Michael: ¿MIMI?  
  
Mimi: Hasta parecía celoso de ti y todo...  
  
Michael: MIMI TE ESTOY HABLANDO- dijo un poco desesperado.  
  
Mimi: Lo siento, es sólo que aún no lo puedo creer.  
  
Michael: Ya es tarde y debo irme. Nos vemos mañana en el colegio.  
  
Mimi: Bien, nos vemos mañana.  
  
Mimi no dejaba de pensar y repentinamente sucedió lo mismo que la semana anterior. La inspiración llegó a ella. Sacó el cuaderno en el cual había escrito antes.  
  
Por todo lugar he buscado  
Y creí no haberlo encontrado  
Pero hoy por fin he notado  
Que te tengo a mi lado  
  
Eso fue lo que escribió esta vez. Aún seguía sorprendida de que ella pudiera escribir cosas como esas. Era gracioso, porque cada vez que se inspiraba, escribía sobre como se sentía en ese momento; y cuando terminaba su mente quedaba en blanco...  
  
Les gustó? Espero que sí, aunque haya quedado un poco corto, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el cole y ya saben.... Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias: Reviews o emails a mmora97hotmail.com Hasta la próxima... 


	5. La decisión

Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo.... No sé, ya perdí la cuenta. Pero espero que les guste  
  
LA DECISIÓN  
  
Al día siguiente a la salida del colegio:  
  
Matt: Chicos, el viernes por la tarde tengo una presentación con la banda.  
  
Tai: Cuenta conmigo; yo iré a verte.  
  
Sora: Yo no me perdería una de tus presentaciones por nada del mundo.  
  
Izzi: Haré lo posible por estar ahí, aunque no te aseguro nada.  
  
Matt: ¿Y ustedes dos?- dijo mirando a Mimi y a Michael.  
  
Michael: Lo siento pero yo regresaré a Estados Unidos el viernes por la tarde.  
  
Mimi: Yo iré al aeropuerto con él; además, en la noche tengo una audición.  
  
Sora: ¿Audición? ¿De qué?  
  
Michael: De ballet, obvio. O... ¿A caso Mimi no les ha dicho nada?  
  
Todos: ¿BALLET?  
  
Michael: Parece que no les ha dicho nada. Verán, mientras estuvo en Estados Unidos, Mimi quería practicar alguna actividad física y el ballet era justo para ella, para una niña delicada. A pesar de que nunca lo practicó, era muy buena, como si hubiera nacido para bailar. En tres años que estudió, practicó tanto que se convirtió en una de las mejores.  
  
Mimi: No es para tanto Michael.  
  
Michael: ¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te escogieron para que audicionaras para el papel principal?  
  
Matt: ¿Papel principal? Wow, no sabía que fueras tan buena para algo así.  
  
Mimi: Matt, hay tantas cosas que ignoras de mí. Bueno, los dejo. Vamonos Michael.  
  
Michael: Como digas princess.  
  
Mimi: ¡Stop it! Bye Guys.  
  
Tai: ¿Qué?   
  
Izzi: Ignorante... quiso decir chao chicos.  
  
Matt: Bueno, yo también tengo que irme,  
  
Tai: Ye acompaño. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.  
  
Sora: Matt... ¿No se te olvida algo?  
  
Matt: Lo siento. Adiós Sora- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, más porque obligación que por gusto.  
  
Como Tai quería hablar con Matt, ambos fueron al parque. Se sentaron en una banca cuando de repente vieron a Mimi y Michael sentado sen otra banca cerca de la fuente.  
  
Matt: No puede ser ¿Porqué están siempre juntos? Qué suerte que el tipo se vaya en dos días...  
  
Tai: Justo de ellos quería hablarte.  
  
Matt: ¿De ellos? ¿Porqué de ellos?  
  
Tai: Más bien de lo que tú sientes por ellos.  
  
Matt: ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado.  
  
Tai: Acaso crees que no me di cuenta. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no notar que te gusta Mimi y estás celoso de Michael porque Mimi prefiere estar con él que con nosotros.  
  
Matt: Estás loco, además yo soy novio de Sora.  
  
Tai: Entonces... ¿Porqué te alteras tanto cada vez que los vez juntos? Además , desde que Mimi regresó tú te has alejado de Sora y aunque no te lo diga, ella sabe que estás interesado en Mimi y le ha dolido mucho. Si por lo menos fueras más disimulado...  
  
Matt: ¿Ella te dijo todo eso?  
  
Tai: Sí, además me dijo que ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ti si tu felicidad estaba al lado de Mimi. Creo que deberías hablar con ella y luego con Mimi.  
  
Matt: No pensé que... Pero no puedo arriesgarme a terminar con Sora si Mimi no siente nada por mí; se ve muy feliz al lado de su "gran amigo" Michael- dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
Tai: ¿Bromeas? No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. ¬¬  
  
Matt: ¿Cuenta de qué?  
  
Tai: De que Mimi está haciendo todo esto para darte celos. Todas esas indirectas: es obvio que está interesada en ti.  
  
Matt: Pues ahora que lo dices... ¡Es cierto!  
  
Tai: Claro idiota. Ahora que lo sabes, debes hablar con Sora.  
  
Matt: Tienes razón, iré ahora mismo. Nos vemos mañana y... Gracias.  
  
Matt no podía esperara para hablar con Sora. Ya no estaba confundido, ahora sabía perfectamente que a quien quería era a Mimi y no quería lastimar a Sora. Fue a buscarla a su casa, tocó el timbre.  
  
Sora: Un momento, en seguida voy- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Matt ahí.  
  
Matt: Hola Sora, necesitaba hablar contigo... Sora ¿Estabas llorando?- dijo al verla con los ojos rojos.  
  
Sora: No es nada, olvídalo, dijo tratando de no darle importancia.  
  
Matt se sintió culpable, sabía que Sora había estado llorando por su culpa, por su falta de atención y ahora no tendría el valor de decirle la verdad.  
  
Sora: No te angusties. Ya sé para qué estás aquí y te entiendo. Si he estado llorando no fue porque sabía que terminaríamos, sino porque me sentía mal por estarme interponiendo entre Mimi y tú. Yo sé cuanto la quieres, así es que habla con ella y dile lo que sientes.  
  
Matt no sabía como reaccionar, hasta que: ¡Sora lo siento!  
  
Sora: No debes disculparte por amar a alguien, no te preocupes por mí.  
  
Matt: Gracias...  
  
Sora: ¿Por?  
  
Matt: Por ser tan comprensiva, tan amable y tan buena amiga. Porque a pesar de todo esto seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Verdad?  
  
Sora: Obvio tonto.- y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
Matt se fue a su casa. Estaba feliz de que Sora hubiera reaccionado tan bien. En su cuarto no hacía otro cosa más que pensar en Mimi y en cómo le diría todo lo que sentía. ¿Les gustó?¿Qué les pareció la idea de Mimi como bailarina? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dudas, quejas o comentarios a mmora97hotmail.com o escríbanme Reviews. BYE!!! 


	6. ¿ Qué harás?

HI! Sorry por haber durado más de lo normal en bajar este capítulo, pero no pueden tener idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer en el cole... Para que no sigan esperando, aquí les dejo el capítulo #... no sé pero aquí se los dejo...  
  
¿QUÉ HARÁS?  
  
Al día siguiente en el recreo, todos estaban juntos: Matt, Tai, Sora; Izzi, Mimi, y Michael. Matt quería decirle todo a Mimi, pero no se atrevía. De repente:  
  
Michael: Matt... ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?- preguntó algo temeroso.  
  
Matt: Claro...- dijo muy extrañado; Michael nunca le había dirigido la palabra directamente.  
  
Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás, en donde no los pudieran escuchar; Michael le dio a Matt un papel, en el cual estaba escrita una dirección.  
  
Matt: ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó nuevamente extrañado.  
  
Michael: Sé que quieres a Mimi- Matt se quedó atónito ¿Cómo rayos pudo él haberse dado cuenta?- Yo me iré mañana y no podré estar para apoyarla en su audición mañana. Ella necesitará apoyo, y sería mucho mejor si ese apoyo viniera de ti.  
  
Matt: No sé cómo la sabes, aunque ¡Gracias!... Pero mañana es mi presentación... - dijo recordando.  
  
Michael: No la dejes ir. Mimi vale mucho. Ojalá escojas bien.  
  
Matt: Ya veo porqué Mimi te aprecia tanto: Eres un gran amigo.  
  
Ambos volvieron con los demás.  
  
Izzi: Es una pena que vuelvas a Estados Unidos mañana Michael.  
  
Mimi: Ni lo menciones- dijo con una lágrima en su mejilla: No quería que su amigo, el cual le había ayudado demasiado en los últimos días tuviera que irse de su lado, y mucho menos le agradaba que se fuera justo unas horas antes de su audición.  
  
Michael: Vamos Mimi, no llores. Yo te había dicho que no me iría hasta que todo se arreglara y si me voy, es porque creo que estás mejor con tus amigos.  
  
Mimi: Michael, pero lo otro...- dijo, pero Michael la interrumpió.  
  
Michael: No te preocupes, estoy casi seguro de que eso se resolverá muy pronto. Todo depende de la decisión que alguien tome.- diciendo esto, le cerró un ojo a Matt. Los demás no entendieron lo que Michael había querido decir con esas palabras.  
  
Sora: Fue un gusto conocerte aunque fuera sólo por esta semana.  
  
Tai: Cierto. Ojalá puedas volver algún día.  
  
Michael: Créelo, porque así será.  
  
Al día siguiente, o sea, el viernes en el recreo:  
  
Izzi: Mimi no vino a clases hoy.  
  
Sora: Seguro fue a despedir a Michael al aeropuerto.  
  
Matt: O tal vez esté ensayando para su audición de hoy.  
  
Tai: ¡¡¿HOY?!! Pero tu presentación es hoy también.  
  
Matt: ¡Qué problema! Pero...  
  
Anna: Oye Matt, escuché que ahora está solito...   
  
Matt: ¡Qué te importa!- dijo empezando a ofuscarse por la insistente chica.  
  
Anna: Sólo venía a consolarte...  
  
Tai: Pues no necesita TU consuelo.  
  
Anna: Cállate que no estoy hablando contigo.  
  
Sora: No le hables así a Tai.  
  
Anna: Así que cambiaste a Matt por Tai... ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!  
  
Matt: Lárgate de una vez.  
  
Anna: No seas grosero, yo sólo venía a...  
  
Todos: ¡QUE TE VAYAS! ( N/A: Los pobres debieron haberse mareado con esa niña tan insistente)  
  
Anna: OK, no tenían que ser tan malos conmigo, ni gritarme tampoco.  
  
Pasó la tarde y en el estudio de ballet: Habían muchas chicas para la audición, unas estaban calentando, otras poniéndose sus puntas y parándose sobre ellas, algunas estabas nerviosas, en cambio otras estaban muy tranquilas porque estaban acostumbradas a tanto alboroto; de fondo se oía la música de Tchaicovsky, porque la obra era "El Cascanueces" (N/A: Ya saben, esa de que Clara viaja un reino de dulce y que al final el cascanueces se convierte en príncipe...).  
  
Profesora: Mimi Tachicawa... Es su turno.  
  
"Lástima que todos estén en el concierto de Matt; y ni siquiera está Michael para apoyarme. Y tampoco está..."- los pensamiento de Mimi fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.  
  
¿?: Suerte Mimi. Da tu mejor esfuerzo.  
  
¿Qué les precio? Sé que quedó un poco corto pero puso mi mejor esfuerzo, porque con todos los exámenes que tengo... no sé ni porqué lo hago en estos momentos si mañana tengo examen de biología y no he estudiado nada. Pero todo es por ustedes. Gracias a toda la gente que me ha escrito Reviews. También tengo que decirlos que es muy probable que este fic termine en el próximo capítulo, así es que si quieren darme alguna sugerencia de lo que les gustaría o no les gustaría que pasara sigan escribiendo PLEASE... escriban Reviews o a mi e-mail: mmora97hotmail.com ¡BYE!!!!! 


	7. Lo que siento en realidad

HOLA!!!!! Sorry por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero por fin les traje el final de este fic.

Espero que les guste.

Y para que no sigan esperando más, aquí se los dejo...

* * *

**LO QUE SIENTO EN REALIDAD**

Mimi no lo podía creer, sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarla... Matt estaba dándole ánimos. Quería ir a abrazarlos y hablar con ellos, pero debía ir a su audición.

Mimi: Lo haré- respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Bailó como nuca antes lo había hecho, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo y dando lo mejor de sí: se imaginó en gran escenario, donde todos. Sabía que sus amigos la apoyaban aún desde afuera del gran estudio de ballet: no los decepcionaría, no LO decepcionaría. Salió y fue a verlos.

Sora: Estuviste genial Mimi- felicitó a su amiga.

Mimi: ¡Ojalá los jueces piensen igual!- dijo ilusionada.

Matt: Claro que lo harán, además te ves muy bien con leotardo...

Mimi: Gracias, pero...- de repente recordó- ¿Qué no era hoy tu concierto?

Matt: Mi amiga me necesitaba y eso era mucho más importante.

Mimi aún no entendía porque Matt decía todas esas cosas en frente de Sora, su novia...

Sora: No te preocupes Mimi- le dijo al oído- Ya no me interpongo entre ustedes dos.

Mimi: Sora, yo...- fue interrumpida.

Profesora: Bien chicas, es un placer anunciarles a quien obtuvo el papel principal, el de Clara. Ella fue Mimi Tachicawa. ¡Felicidades!

Mimi no lo podía creer. De repente sintió una mano en su cintura que la sostenía con fuerza, la volteó y recibió un tierno beso en los labios: ¡Matt la había besado! Por fin la había besado, fue un beso que reflejaba el amor de ambos, el beso que tanto había esperado Mimi desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mimi: Oh Matt, yo... yo te... Yo te quiero.

Matt: Ya lo sabía- dijo con tono descarado- Es broma, yo también te quiero.

Todos se fueron a celebrar a la casa de Mimi. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, bailaban, excepto Matt y Mimi, quienes se habían ido al balcón, donde Matt le pidió a Mimi que fuera su novia y ella obviamente había aceptado.

Fueron al cuarto de Mimi y todos se sorprendieron al ver que todo ahí era color rosa. Matt les contó a sus amigos que había hablado con sus compañeros de la banda y los había convencido para que pasaran la presentación para el día siguiente, pero a cambio...

Matt: Tengo que componer una canción para mañana.

Todos: ¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Matt: Bueno, si no aceptaba no pasarían la fecha de la presentación.

Izzi: Lo que haces por amor...- dijo incrédulo.

Mimi: Claro que yo podría ayudarte Matt.

Tai: ¿TU? Pero Mimi... ni siquiera se te ocurren cosas para escribir en las clases...

Mimi: Te equivocas, ahora sí tengo algo de que escribir.

Sora: Por cierto Mimi, ¿Tú todavía cantas?

Mimi: ¿EH? Bueno, yo... sí, pero...

Izzi: ¿Y por qué no cantas a dúo con Matt? Se oirían muy bien juntos.

Matt: Vamos Mimi, eso sería excelente.

Mimi: ¡Pero me da pena!- dijo un poco sonrojada: nunca había cantado frente a un gran público.

Matt: Por favor...- puso una cara tan tierna- Hazlo por mí, por tu novio.

Tai: Anímate Mimi, es una gran idea.

Sora: Seguro lo harás muy bien, tienes una excelente voz.

Izzi: Sí Mimi- dijo dándole apoya a su amiga.

Mimi: De acuerdo.- dijo ya por fin convencida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente en el concierto, Matt y Mimi se prepararon para cantar. Mimi se había inspirado y había escrito la letra de la canción, y Matt le puso el ritmo. Mimi cantaría la primera estrofa, Matt la segunda y juntos terminarían cantando la tercera y última estrofa.

_¿Qué siento en realidad?_

_Me gustabas lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en cualquier otra cosa_

_Te quería tanto que era capaz de dejar todo con tal de estar a tu lado_

_Te amaba a tal punto que me inspirabas a tocar el cielo con la mano_

_Creí que serías para mí, pensé que éramos el uno para el otro._

__

_¿Qué siento en realidad?_

_Desperté, vi la realidad y me di cuenta de que nunca estaría junto a m_

_Abrí los ojos para ver que amabas a otra y ella te amaba a ti_

_Yo por mi parte, traté de olvidarte, quería alejarme de aqu_

_Creí haberlo logrado, pensé que fui capaz de apartarte de mí._

__

_¿Qué siento en realidad? _

_Hoy me he dado cuenta de mi error, de lo que siento en realidad_

_Esperé haber alejado por fin mi amor por ti, pero... ¿Era verdad?_

_Mentira que el amor se nos fue de la piel, que ahora tendía tranquilidad_

_Aún te amo, no lo puedo evitar y esa es mi realidad._

Al finalizar la canción, todos aplaudieron con mucho orgullo, al ver el triunfo de sus amigos.

Matt y Mimi simplemente se besaron, sellando así su amor.

_**¿No es increíble todo lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo, y todo lo que haces por esa persona especial?**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gustó? 

Espero que sí, y que hayan disfrutado todo el fic así como lo hice yo XD...

Muchas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron, y gracias también a los que me escribieron reviews, de verdad fueron un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo el fic.

Quiero recordarles que también tengo otros fic publicados en esta página, por si quieren leerlos. Se llaman:

Why Not

Fuego de amor

Bye!!! Recuerden que pueden seguir escribiéndome a mi e-mail

**_Make a wish..._**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


End file.
